Emo Peter
Entrance Lawl Galaxy Exiting Through Doors (Emo Peter) Peter walks out some double doors and steps onto the battlefield. Web-Zip (Symbiote Spider-Man) Spidey descends from a strand of web he suspends himself from to the battlefield. Aitor's Lawl Special Attacks Lawl Galaxy Neutral B - Finger Lasers Peter shoots out purple lasers from his fingers. Like the Mikuru Beam, you can continuosly do this. The lasers are longer than the Mikuru Beam and are always purple. If you charge it up, you can shoot 2 lasers at both sides. As you charge it up, Peter is able to walk. He passes by anyone and everyone. He can still take damage as he walks, but he won't even flinch. The lasers also have a long reach, but are slow as the ones from the original NES Contra and Super C, and all the others with laser powerups. Side B - FIX THIS DAMN DOOR! Peter appears in an unknown room trying to open a door. The proportionate spider-strength Peter applies to the door will send people flying off the stage with a busting open of the door. The more you charge it, the bigger the impact. The force can also deflect projectiles with perfect timing. If you press A near the door, Peter grabs it and then throws it forth. The door does as much damage as you'd expect. Fully-charged smash attacks however can break the door into two. The halves then land on the ground, able to be used as throwing items. Up B - Jazzy Peter appears playing a piano. This mostly does bugger all, and leaves Peter vulnerable to attacks from overhead and behind, while the piano works as a reliable defense. He then jumps up after 17 seconds of piano playing, and dances atop the piano. Similar to Bill Nye's Gravity Experiment, the piano works as an elevated construct for the alter ego (or alter emo, in this case) to stand on as you can do certain methods. As Peter dances, this somehow causes people to get stunned, possibly due to how little it connects to the arachnid superhero. Moving forward makes Peter jump up and swing on a chandelier, which deals damage to anyone in front of Peter. On land, he slides on a chair, which does more damage to those farther from who would be labeled "The Over-the-Top Spider-Man". The chair somehow stops when it reaches a pit. Moving down while on the piano makes Peter climb down, but the piano stays as a strong and pushable structure. Opponents can manually knock Peter off the piano by either hitting him or trying to break the piano. In the air, Peter swings with a chandelier. Down B - The Suit Peter changes into Spider-Man (in the Secret Wars) and gains a different moveset, which is as follows: Neutral B - Symbiote Arm Spidey shoots the symbiotic webbing forward from his hand. Anyone in direct contact with the web will be pulled to Spider-Man and be groped by their neck. During this part, the opponent slowly takes damage. Spider-Man is left vulnerable to attacks, especially sonic-and fire-related ones, which manage to cut the trapped opponent loose. Spidey can also use this special attack to snatch items from the minimal range (½ of Final Destination), and coat traps in symbiotic webbing, disabling them. Side B - Web-Zip Kick Spidey shoots 2 webs out in front of him and then walks back, then doing a jump kick. Like the regular side special, this can also send people flying easily. This is also great for horizontal recovery, especially if you timely and precisely hit the edge with your webs. The maximum distance you go is ½ the length of Final Destination. In the air, you inexplicably do the same thing, webs and all. Up B - Web Swing Spidey shoots a line of webbing and swings from it like he mainly does. This is similar to how 60's Spider-Man does it, but you can give yourself less or more lead by moving the analog stick up and down. Anyone in front of him is kicked away. You can swing again (up to 4 times) by pressing B, or you can break your webbing by pressing A. If you break the webbing at the full height just when he stops, he'll jump up twice as high while being suspended by blue sparks. If you break the webbing before you swing a total of 4 times, you can shoot another line. Down B - Back from the Black Spidey changes back to Peter Parker. Final Smash - Symbiote Rain Everyone is transported to the old church where Peter tore off the suit. Peter does that over the area that the competition is in, and then black drops of the symbiote costume shower the opponents for 50 seconds. Anyone who is hit by the drops of symbiote is poisoned. However, you can shield yourself with solid structures and any built-in shielding. Light platforms have the drops poison you half as much, and regular multicolored shields will just break after 5 seconds. When it ends, you are still poisoned. The more drops land on you, the more poisoned you are. If you have enough "raindrops" land on you, the symbiote will take you over and either slowly deal damage to you, or make you Peter's teammate until the symbiote is removed, though you can still control your character while possessed as a player, but the AI of the suit will try to take over you. The more of the symbiote that has maxed out on possession, the less control you have over your fighter. The attacks pulled off can be effective against other opponents, but the symbiote will make you hit yourself upon turning against Peter. During this, Peter himself is unable to change into the suit until the symbiote is removed from the most possessed opponent. The symbiote possessing an opponent can be removed upon performing any sound/fire-related attacks since Spidey fans know that those are the kryptonite to the symbiote's Superman. It also gets killed off when that opponent gets KO'd. Aitor's Lawl TBA KOSFX Lawl Galaxy KOSFX1. "Oh!" KOSFX2. *groans* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Hey!" Aitor's Lawl Taunts Lawl Galaxy Up: dances Sd: "Go! Go! Go, web, go!" Dn: "I'm Spider-Man." Aitor's Lawl TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Lawl Galaxy 1. "I feel great!" 2. "That's one for JJ!" 3. web-swings away Failure/Clap: Tortured Aitor's Lawl TBA Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Black Jacket & Denim Jeans/Symbiote Spider-Man (Default) *Red Jacket & Bloody Jeans/Forgotten Spider-Man (Red Team) *Blue Jacket & Demin Jeans/Spider-Man 2099 (Blue Team) *Yellow Jacket & Black Jeans/Bumblebee (Yellow Team) *Green Jacket & Camo Jeans/Green & Brown Spider-Man (Green Team) *Normal Peter Parker/Classic Spider-Man *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider-Man *Quick-Change Spider-Man/Negative Spider-Man *Andrew Garfield/Amazing Spider-Man Victory Theme Spider-Man 1 - Farewell (4:20-4:35) Relic Symbiote Stage Daily Bugle Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Emo Category:Spider-Man Category:Human Category:Marvel Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Category:Dancer Category:Angry Characters Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:People with Family Problems Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Ow the Edge Category:Violent Category:Cool Character Category:Internet Meme Category:Funny Characters Category:Good Dancer Category:Symbiotes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Semi-Jerk Category:Suit Wearer Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Photographer Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters Category:Edgy Category:People who demand that their damn door be fixed Category:American Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Characters that shoot from their fingers Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:DLC Characters (Lawl Toon: Brother Location)